Multiple Pokemonality Disorder
by CrystalMask
Summary: Having speaking pokemon fused into you and being able to summon and return them into your body at will could only happen in dreams, right? Ashlynn is about to find out what it feels like to have 4 pokemon fused inside her. Sadly, this is no dream. OC FIC
1. Prologue

**Before you read this, it is vital that you find the option which describes your current status regarding this story and follow the instructions asked.**

**-If you have never read this story in your life, please disregard this author note, scroll down to the beginning of the chapter and enjoy.**

**-If you have read this story before and you read the chapter I posted before i restarted the fic, then you are already aware that I'm redoing this fic so please disregard this author note, scroll down to the beginning of the chapter and enjoy.**

**-If you have read this story but didn't read the chapter I posted some time ago, you must be very confused. I strongly suggest you scroll down and read the huge author's note at the end of the chapter so I may end your confusion. After that, go ahead and read the chapter.**

**That is all.... Read and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Multiple Pokemonality Disorder**

**By CrystalMask**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**CINNABAR CITY, KANTO. 23/07/06**

Cinnabar city was famous for having one of the most high class clubs in the world: "St. Caroline". Every single man and women in that club sported elegant and expensive clothes, they wore watches made of gold and silver and had a most refined way of talking and acting. The pokemon who belonged to such people were just as refined as their masters. They did not battle like other pokemon; they preferred to sit with their masters and listen to classical music. They did not get filthy at any time nor did they eat any pokemon food; they only ate food prepared by the greatest gourmets in the whole Kanto region.

Not far from that prestigious club, an eevee and a pichu played together in the mud.

"Come on, Moonlight!" the pichu laughed, throwing some mud right at the eevee's face. "Hit me harder, you weak little girl!"

The eevee wiped the mud of her face. "Hey! I'm not weak!" she snapped back. "I'm the toughest girl around!"

To prove her point, the eevee ran over to the pichu and tried to knock him down.

"Moony can't hit me!" the pichu exclaimed each time one of the eevee's attack missed. "Moony can't hit m-"

"Moonlight! Thunder!"

Both pokemon stopped their playing and turned around to see an eevee standing away from the mud, frowning at them.

"What in the world are you doing? That mud is disgusting!"

Thunder rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I forgot you're too classy to play in the mud."

"Thunder! Don't be rude!" Moonlight scolded.

"Oh, look at me!" Thunder said, ignoring Moonlight. "I'm Shadow and i'm oh-so classy! I say chaps, shall we enjoy a nice spot of tea while we chit chat about the weather?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha ha, Thunder."

"Oh! How nice that you have joined me for tea, Moonlight!" he continued, now holding an imaginary cup. "How many lumps of sugar would you like in your tea, love?" Thunder proceeded to put three imaginary lumps of sugar into his imaginary cup.

Moonlight ignored Thunder as she walked over to Shadow. "Uh...How 'bout we go to the shore so I can get clean?" she suggested, smiling shyly at Shadow.

"I think that's a great idea." he agreed.

Both eevees walked away from Thunder, who was busy drinking his "tea". After a while of walking, they arrived to the shore of Cinnabar island. Moonlight quickly ran over to the sea and wiped the mud off her fur.

"I say, dear chap! This spot of tea is truly exquisite!" a voice yelled in the background.

Moonlight laughed despite herself. "He's just being silly." Moonlight said between giggles.

"I know, love." Shadow said, slightly irritated. "I am aware that your friend is lacking...how shall I say it? Class."

Moonlight walked out of the water and shook herself dry. Shadow softly licked his girlfriend on the cheek, making her blush at least 6 different shades of red.

"I just wish you made other friends." Shadow muttered, sitting next to Moonlight.

"Other friends?"

"Yes. Better friends."

"What do you mean better friends? Thunder is a great friend!" she replied.

"I know he's a good friend but he's not like us." Shadow tried to explain. "I mean, look at him! He rolls around in the mud!"

"So do I!"

"I know! But you're going to change! You have to change!"

"What do you mean I 'have' to change?! Don't you like how I am?!"

"Of course I do! But my master doesn't approve of me dating pokemon who aren't like us."

"Wait a second... You master doesn't approve of you dating people who aren't like you?"

Everything started making sense. She finally understood why Shadow always insisted on her not going to the club to look for him and that he'd look for her. She finally understood why he always seemed to be cautious when they walked near the club. Everything made perfect sense now.

"You...You're ashamed of me!" Moonlight gasped. "You're ashamed of what your classy friends and master would think if they saw you with me!"

"No! It's not like that!"

Moonlight started backing up. "Of course it is! You've always been ashamed of me!"

Shadow tried to go near her. "No! I love you!"

"Liar! Stay away from me!" she yelled, turning around and running away.

"Wait! Moonlight, wait!" Shadow screamed, chasing after her.

"Stop chasing me!" Moonlight yelled back. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

"Moonlight! Stop this instant!"

"Never! Leave me alone! Go back to your horrible master and your horrible friends!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

Moonlight started running as fast as her legs could take her. As she ran, Shadow's voice faded away until the only thing she could hear was her unsteady breathing. Tears clouding her view, she could only rely on her nose to take her to the pokemon she needed to see. After a few minutes, she reached a small clearing.

"Thunder!" she cried desperately. "Thunder!"

Her yellow friend appeared almost instantly from one of the trees, dropping the pecha berries he had been picking, and ran over to his friend.

"What happened?!"

Moonlight proceeded to tell him all about the fight she had with Shadow. After she finished, Thunder was fuming.

"What's wrong with that guy?! Ashamed of you?! He should be honored!" he exclaimed furiously. He looked at Moonlight. "You're too good for him, understand?!"

Moonlight wiped her eyes and nodded. "You know what?" she sniffed. "I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

"A lesson? Are you gonna go and kick his butt?" Thunder asked hopefully.

"No. I'm gonna become all classy just like he wanted."

"What?" Thunder asked, thoroughly confused. "That doesn't make any sense! Why would you want to be like him?!"

"If I become all nice and fancy like his friends, he's gonna regret ever being ashamed of me! And when he wants me back, i'll be like 'no way, loser!'!"

"B-But Moonlight... You've lost your mind!"

"No! You'll see! It's the perfect revenge!" Moonlight exclaimed. "From now on, i'm gonna be fancy! No more rolling in the mud! No more being dirty! No more acting like a little kid!"

"Please tell me you're joking..."

Moonlight shook her head effusively. "And we're also leaving this place!"

"Leaving?!"

"Yes! We're gonna go in that boat headed to the Johto region! And we're gonna have lots of adventures! And then we're gonna come back and i'm going to get revenge on Shadow!"

"But why do you want to leave?!"

"Because I want to be as far away from that stupid idiot as possible, okay?!"

"But Moony, I do-"

"I said okay?!"

"Okay! Jeez! We'll go!"

Moonlight humphed and marched towards Cinnabar port. Thunder followed her reluctantly, convinced that he'd never understand girls as long as he lived.

* * *

**OUTSKIRTS OF OLIVINE CITY, JOHTO. 30/11/06**

Somewhere in the Johto region was a small house in the middle of a field. Inside the house, everything was a mess. Piles of dirty dishes all around the kitchen, research files and empty soda cans lay on the floor everywhere. Dust had covered almost all of the furniture until a small layer had formed.

A man was sleeping on a couch. His clothes were dirty and his whole body smelled as if though he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. Keys tied to a chain hung around his neck. Keys that opened the door of the basement.

In the basement, four pokemon were huddled together; two grovyles and two treeckos. All four of them had their hands and legs chained to the wall. Their bodies were covered with bruises and scars; some of them still bleeding.

"2 months..." the male grovyle said. "2 months we've been in this hellhole."

The female grovyle sighed. "Void. Don't start this now."

"Sarian?"

The female grovyle looked at her younger sister, a female treecko. "What is it, Laru?"

"Why hasn't Mommy come back for us?" Laru asked. "Doesn't Mommy loves us anymore?"

The two treeckos looked expectantly at their older sister.

Sarian thought for a moment before answering. "Mommy hasn't come for us because Mommy's trainer didn't want us to tag along."

"But then why did she tell us she'd be back when she left us in the meadow?" asked the male treecko.

Sarian tried in vain to stop her eyes from watering. "Mommy told us that because she didn't want us to follow her. Mommy's trainer wanted to get rid of us so he told Mommy to make us believe she was coming back so we wouldn't follow her and realize she'd left us until it was too late to find her."

Teardrops started falling from Laru's eyes. "But why did Mommy listen to her trainer?! Did she want to get rid of us too?!"

Sarian shook her head quickly. "Of course not! Mommy wanted to be with us but-"

"She didn't have a choice." Void finished.

"Why did the mean man have to be the one to find us?" asked the male treecko.

Sarian smiled sadly. "I guess because... we haven't had any luck this year."

A painful silence followed that statement as all four siblings felt their hearts on the verge of breaking.

After a while, Void looked at his little brother. "Have you decided what you want to be called yet?"

The treecko wasn't ready for this off topic question but he quickly shook his head. "No."

"Great because you're officially being called Void."

"B-But that's your name, big brother!"

Void smiled darkly. "That's okay. It won't be much use to me after Sarian and I die tonight."

"Die?!" yelled both treecko in unison. "What do you mean die?!".

They both looked at their brother who answered by turning away. Their views then shifted to their older sister, who looked as if about to cry.

"Void and I have been talking while you guys have been asleep. We've come up with a plan that'll save you both."

Laru grabbed her sister and started shaking her. "What about you guys?!" she cried desperately.

"We can't be saved." she answered, her voice breaking up.

"Remember that object the mean man threatened us with? The gun?" asked Void.

Both treecko nodded.

"I told you two that that little gun could kill one of us in less that a minute. Since he has that gun, we have no chance of escaping without all of us being killed. That's why the only way we can free you is if Sarian and I distract the man so you two can run away."

The two treecko sat down with their arms crossed. "We're not gonna run away if you aren't coming with us!"

Sarian tried to reason with her brother and sister. "But guys, you have to under-"

"We don't want to!"

Void slammed his fist against the floor. "Well tough luck 'cause you don't have a say in this!" he barked. "We're going to do it tonight whether you like it or not, and you're going to save yourselves whether you want to or not!"

Sarian immediately held her two younger siblings against her as tightly as she could and started crying. "Listen to me! When you get out of here, you're gonna go make lots of friends, okay? You're going to go live life and I forbid you to mourn our deaths endlessly, okay? I want you two to be happy! No matter what!" she ordered between sobs.

"You're gonna get strong, too!" Void followed. "You're gonna be strong so you'll be able to defend your friends and yourselves! You're gonna protect the life of your friends as if it was your life on the line!"

"And finally," Sarian said, "You're gonna make human friends."

The male treecko twisted his face into a horrified expression. "Humans?! But humans are mean! They're the reason you're gonna die!"

"No! Humans aren't all bad! Remember that just as there are bad humans, there are also really good humans! Remember Ana? The girl who used to play with us?"

"I liked Ana!" Laru said. "She used to give me chocolates whenever I saw her!"

Sarian smiled. "See? Humans and pokemon all start good but there are things that happen that make them turn bad. That's why I want you to teach humans how to be good to us, okay? If you do that then maybe no other pokemon will have to go through this situation."

Laru was about to say something but an alarm in the upstairs floor stopped her.

"Looks like we only have 20 minutes left to enjoy life." Sarian muttered in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Okay, listen to me!" Void said quickly , "When the man comes down to feed us, the second he's close to me, i'm going to attack him. While I attack him, Sarian is gonna use her leaf blade to cut your chains and then she's gonna attack the human too. While we both attack him, you two are gonna run like hell towards the exit and you're going to get away from this place as fast as you can, got it?

And remember that no matter what you hear or how much you want to, you are never to come back here! In the minimal chance Sarian and I escape alive, we'll look for you and find you."

"You two have no idea how much Void and I love you. Whatever happens, we'll always be proud of who you are and we'll always be watching over you." Sarian said, playfully rubbing their heads.

All four siblings looked at the door the second it started opening. The man came in, grinning stupidly at them.

"You four have been quiet today." he said, walking towards them. "Maybe I won't experiment on you tonight."

Void eyed the man carefully. He saw the gun sticking from the man's pocket and felt his heart shrink.

The man served some pokemon food into a filthy bowl and then started walking towards Void. "You first, big boy."

Void waited patiently as the man got closer to him. The moment the man bent down to leave the food in front of him, he jumped on the man and brought him to the floor.

"Now Sarian!"

Sarian turned around and used a leaf blade attack to break the chains holding her two younger siblings. The chains broke with a snap, leaving the two treecko staring at their sister.

"Don't stand there! Run, you idiots!" she screamed as she went to help her brother.

Void saw the man take out his gun so, using all his lung power, he turned around and screamed. "Run! And never forget your new name, little brother!"

The two treecko quickly sprang to the door. As they ran through the house, struggling could be heard in the basement. Finally, they found the main door and just as they opened it, two gunshots rang in the air, crushing the hearts of the two siblings.

"We have to run!" screamed Laru, dragging her brother behind her.

In the meanwhile, the man ran out of the basement and out of the house, his eyes searching desperately for his two experiment guinea pigs. Laru turned around and saw the man right behind them.

"We're never gonna make it!" she cried, tears clouding her view. She failed to see a rock on the ground and tripped on it, landing on the floor with a huge thud.

"Laru!"

Her brother tried to pick her up but her two knees were bleeding.

"I can't get up," she wailed. "I'm so scared."

"I'm here!" he cried back, "I swear I won't leave you!"

She grabbed her brother and pushed him away from her. "No! You have to run!"

"B-But what about you?!"

"Forget me! I'll be fine! I'll be right behind you!" she said, trying to smile.

"Where are you?!" they heard the man scream, his voice not far behind.

Laru looked at her brother. "RUN, VOID!"

Void did as ordered. He looked at his sister one last time before running away. He hated himself. He hated his mom's trainer for leaving them. He hated his mom for obeying her trainer. He hated his older brother and sister for not having told them of their plan before. He hated himself for abandoning Laru. But most of all, he hated the man for what he did. He hated the man with every inch of his soul, body and heart.

Void's hate filled thoughts were put to a halt when he violently crashed against something. He looked up and saw a pichu on the ground, rubbing its head with its small paw. He then noticed an eevee, who quickly ran over to the pichu.

"Thunder!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The pichu grinned goofily. "I'm fine, Moony." he said airily. Thunder then looked at Void. "But I think our buddy here isn't."

Bruises and scars all over his body, dirty and smelly and, on top of that, crying; Void didn't look fine and dandy in any way. He just stared at the two pokemon, speechless, forgetting for a moment the reason of his current state.

"Oh my god!" Moonlight gasped, looking at Void's scars. "What happened to you?! Are you okay?! Have you eaten?! You look terrible!"

Moonlight's question snapped him out of his temporary daze. "My sister!" he exclaimed hurriedly. "My brother and sisters! They were...They were..." He drifted off. They were killed. Laru had probably been caught by the man... He was truly alone...Alone to wander th-

"They were what?" asked Thunder.

"M-murdered by a ...a human."

Thunder and Moonlight stared at Void, not sure if he was joking or serious. A gunshot, however, stopped all hesitation.

"Come back here, you fucking pokemon!"

Thunder looked towards the direction from where the voice came. "I think, my dear Moonlight and dude-who's-name-i-don't-know, now would be a great time to run for our lives." He turned around and saw Moonlight and Void running like hell.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**NEW BARK TOWN, JOHTO REGION. 13/01/07**

2 houndour ran towards New Bark town. The smaller one, Tyler, was quiet and prudent. He wanted to stay out of trouble so he tried to stay away from human cities. The other houndour, Howldog, was reckless. He wasn't afraid to stand up against stronger foes even when all odds were against him nor was he afraid to do dangerous things.

"Howldog…This is a bad idea…" said Tyler in a worried voice.

"Don't be a coward!" Howldog scoffed, "The others think i don't have the guts but i'll prove them wrong!"

"But you could get killed! Or you could end up killing a human!"

Howldog rolled his eyes. "Pshh. One less human. Who's gonna care?"

Tyler wondered if Howldog really meant that or if he was trying to look tough. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of car horns. They had already reached the city.

Howldog was studying the street. Cars were speeding by; an old woman and her two grandchildren were standing on the sidewalk and a woman was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Okay," he said, mostly to himself, "When that green light flashes, I have to run to the sidewalk over there and run back. If I do that, I'll prove myself to the other houndours of the pack."

Tyler couldn't hide the anguish in his face. "But what if you get crushed by one of those things? Siro died like that last year."

Howldog grinned. "But I'm not like Siro. I won't be killed." He said confidently.

He would never admit it but he was actually very nervous. What if he did get killed? What if he killed a human? He shook his head. No. Nothing would happen today. He'd run quickly so that no car got the chance to crush him. He looked at the street light. In a matter of seconds, the red light turned yellow and then it turned the color he dreaded, green. Cars immediately started swooshing by. He couldn't stop now. He had to prove himself to the world. This would be his moment of glory.

"Run!" he yelled as he ran across, eye closed.

He was too terrified to open his eyes but a sense of impending doom forced him to open them and look at the cars. He stopped, paralyzed. Right in the middle of the street he sat, his eyes wide open as if though he was seeing a ghost.

It all happened very quickly. The owner of the car that was about to kill him smashed his foot violently against the brake pedal while he turned the steering wheel. Sadly, it wasn't enough to stop what was about to come. The car swerved towards the sidewalk and the only thing Howldog could hear was the scream of a girl when the car hit her grandmother. The driver of the car got out and ran towards the group of people huddle around the 68 year old woman.

Howldog couldn't move. He had no will over his body. The scene from seconds ago passed like a movie in his mind, endlessly repeating itself. He looked at the granddaughter. She was 14 years old at the most. He couldn't see her face but he could hear her cry. The grandson, a 20 year old boy, just stared in shock, still not processing the events that had just occurred. A man came and grabbed the old woman's wrist. After a few seconds, he got up and patted the shoulder of the grandson.

"I…I'm sorry but she'd dead."

The phrase kept repeating itself in Howldog's mind. Dead. The old woman was dead. She was dead and he…He had been the cause of that death.

"You bastard!"

Howldog turned around and saw the grandson staring and pointing an accusing finger at him.

The man had a wild look on his face. A look that made Howldog want to scream in fear. This man was going to kill him. Howldog had never been so sure of something in his one year of life.

"Run!" screamed Tyler.

Howldog didn't have to be told twice. He turned the other way and started running. The man gave chase and he wasn't slow at all.

"Come back here!" the man screamed. "Come back here so I can fucking kill you!"

Howldog started running even faster. He managed to lose the man after a while. He was tired but he didn't want to stop running. He was scared. Terrified.

"Stop there, little dog!" A voice ordered.

Howldog screeched to a halt and turned around to find an arcanine. The arcanine was huge. His eyes looked at Howldog's, piercing through his soul.

"An arcanine? Arcanines aren't natives to the Johto region." Howldog said, backing up a few steps.

"Houndours aren't natives either but here we are." he answered back in a mocking voice.

"What do you want anyways?!" Howldog snapped. "Can't you see i'm busy?!"

The arcanine chuckled. "Don't get impertinent, little dog. I know what you did."

Howldog felt the blood drain from his face. "Y-You know?"

The arcanine smirked. "Not so tough now, huh? I do, in fact, now what you did, little dog. And I intend to make you pay for that."

"But I didn't do it on purpose!" Howldog exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't do it on purpose, little dog. But you were part of it, therefore, you are partly guilty."

Howldog growled. "Well...There's nothing you can do about it! I hate humans! Serves them right!"

The arcanine walked in circles around Howldog. "Serves them right, huh? Tell me, little dog, if someone killed your friend by accident, would his death not be important?"

"Of course it would be important!" Howldog answered.

"So let me get this straight," said the arcanine, sitting down in front of Howldog. "If a pokemon dies, it's a big deal. But if a human dies, it's not important? It's not important that a little girl is never going to see her loving grandmother again? It's not important that as we speak, she must be crying her poor little sou-"

"Stop it!" exclaimed Howldog. "I know what I did, okay?! I'm sorry, okay?! There's nothing I can do to make it better so just leave me alone!"

"Actually, there is a way to repay what you've done."

"Th-There is?"

The arcanine got up and started walking away. "Follow me, little dog."

After half an hour, Howldog and the arcanine reached a huge white building in Violet city. Howldog saw the initials P.T.H.C. painted on the front door of the building.

"Ah! There they are!" the arcanine said suddenly.

Howldog looked around and saw a three pokemon sitting in front of the building: a pichu, an eevee and a treecko. When they saw the arcanine, the three pokemon got up and ran over to them. Howldog realized that these pokemon were practically the same age he was.

"Mr. Arcanine!" the eevee exclaimed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

The arcanine laughed. "Why yes. Here he is." he said, pointing at Howldog.

"Hi!" said the eevee. "My name's Moonlight!"

The pichu grinned. "I'm Thunder! Nice to meet ya!"

"My name is Void." the treecko said, offering a small smile.

"What's your name?" asked Thunder.

"My name's Howldog!" he said, sitting up straight in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Now that you've all been acquainted with each other," the arcanine said, gaining the attention of the four pokemon. "I think I should explain why I brought you here."

"The building behind me is the Pokemon Trainer Help Center. It is a center where very young humans are prepared for the day they can become qualified trainers at the age of ten. The human kids who come here are given special pokemon."

"Special pokemon?" asked Moonlight.

"Special pokemon are pokemon that have been trained to teach young humans how to interact with pokemon, what to give them, how to feed them and how to battle."

"But we can only understand human speech. We don't know how to speak it." Void said. "How are we supposed to teach them if we can't even communicate with them?"

"You'll be taught how to communicate with humans through signs."

"I have another question." said Moonlight. "How long are we going to stay with the human we have to train?"

"Each group stays with their human for 3 months. After three months, the group moves on to another human and so on."

"Group?" asked Howldog. "What do you mean group?"

"Special pokemon travel by groups of 4 pokemon. Each group will always consist of the same pokemon."

Thunder grinned. "So that means the four of us can be together?"

All four pokemon looked at the arcanine hopefully.

The arcanine smiled. "Correct. So would you like to work with me and other pokemon in the P.T.H.C.?"

All four pokemon nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" the arcanine exclaimed. "I'll be waiting for you inside. Feel free to talk to each other for a while before coming in."

The four pokemon watched as the arcanine disappeared inside the white building before turning to look at each other.

"So," said Thunder, looking at Howldog. "Looks like you're stuck with us! But don't worry, we're not so bad!"

"Void here," he continued, punching Void playfully, "is really smart. He looks like a really quiet guy but he's a cool dude."

Thunder then looked at Moonlight. "Moony is a cool girl. But don't say a bad word in front of her or else..." Thunder finished his sentence by moving his hand in a cutting motion in front of his neck.

Moonlight ignored Thunder. "You'll see Howldog! We're all really strong and i'm a good fighter!"

Thunder laughed. "Wooah Moony. Leave the fighting to us men. You're too weak to handle a real fight."

"Hey!" Moonlight protested. "I am not weak, you idiot!"

"Jeez Moonlight," Void said. "Don't get mad at Thunder. It's not his fault you were born into the weaker sex." he finished with a grin.

"Go jump off a bridge!" Moonlight yelled furiously. She turned around and marched furiously towards the center.

Thunder looked at Void. "Looks like we're getting our butts kicked tonight." he said, grinning.

The three new friends laughed as they made their way towards the P.T.H.C. Building.

**

* * *

**

3 YEARS LATER

**NEW BARK HIGH, NEW BARK CITY, JOHTO REGION. 16/03/10**

Ashlynn Villiers hated Math class. It bored her to no end. She'd much rather draw in her notebook than try and figure out the height of a tree based on the length of its shadow. She tied her long brown hair in a ponytail and proceeded to rest her forehead on her desk.

"Today's gonna be a long and boring day." she thought. "Just like always."

If only she knew how wrong she was.

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Warning: ridiculously long AN**

**For those of you who might be wondering why did I decide to re-write this story, i'm posting the letter I posted as a chapter the day before I posted this chapter.**

"**_Before i begin, I KNOW i shouldn't post an author note via chapter form but this one is really important._**

_**Okay so it's been 5-6 months since i last updated this story. Believe me; I haven't given up on it. **_

_**If some of you write, you should know that you normally get emotionally attached to your story. I mean, if you really LOVE your story and you're dying to tell it, you'll get attached to it.**_

_**This story means a lot to me. It means a lot to me because it's an OC fic. Obviously i don't own the core pokemon concept but everything else is purely mine. The characters, the plot, ect… **_

_**When i started writing it, i knew it wouldn't be as popular as the anime related fics. I knew it wouldn't be popular because i'm still an author in training. Yet here i am with few but precious followers who have stuck with me throughout the beginning of this fic and you guys have no idea how grateful I am. Even if you've never reviewed, just knowing you read my fic fills me with pride.**_

_**That's why I need to ask you something.**_

_**I've deleted fics before without telling anyone or caring what my readers think and I regret that A LOT. You guys are part of the creation of the story. You guys comment and motivate me to write therefore, in a way, this story also belongs to you. **_

_**As I said before, I haven't given up on this story. I want to finish this story. I won't be able to rest in peace unless I get this story out of my system. Sadly, I've found mistakes I've made plot wise. Mistakes that I want to change but in order to do so I have to completely rewrite the story.**_

_**But (asking the readers who have stuck with me from the beginning) I won't proceed if you absolutely** **don't want me to change anything. **_

_**A friend told me that I shouldn't care because it's my story and I should do whatever the hell I want with it but I think it's only fair I tell you what I want to do before I do it.**_

_**Now I'll explain what's going to change:**_

_**The main plot is going to be the same. The characters are also going to be the same (I've grown to attached to the characters).**_

_**I'm just going to change the way the story unfolds. Thankfully, I was only at the beginning of the story so you guys shouldn't be too disappointed. **_

_**p.s. If by any chance one of you guys really likes the story, I need a beta reader so he can give me advice on plot ideas and check my grammar and all that stuff. **_

**_I promise I won't disappoint and I SWEAR I'll never do this to you again. This time I have everything mapped out. I even made a timeline and all that stuff. I've done summaries of each chapter and what's going to happen in them, what can't happen in them, ect…_"**

**There.**

**That's why.**

**And I reiterate (sp?), I did frigging character sheets and story sheets! Even I can't believe that!**

**The story won't be re-done again. I swear!**

**Now i'd like to say a few words regarding the updates. I've been writing for 3 hours each day so if I keep going at this rate, there should be an update every other saturday. **

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. If you didn't then that's life, I guess.**

**BTW, if you did enjoy (or wish to offer constructive criticism) , please press that precious little review button a few spaces down and leave me a comment =D**


	2. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon does not belong to me. I only own the main plot line and everything that has never been mentioned in the series/games/official manga/etc...**

* * *

**Multiple Pokemonality Disorder**

**by Crystalmask**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

* * *

Ashlynn groaned in pain. Her mattress was really killing her back for some reason. She turned sideways and yawned. She wanted to open her eyes, but the darkness surrounding her coaxed her into keeping them closed… although she couldn't help but feel bothered by the fact that she couldn't remember ever getting into bed. The fact that her bed was shaking also bothered her.

Wait a second…

_**SHAKING**__**?!**_

Ashlynn's eyes snapped open. She tried to get up, but her hands were tied behind her back. Screaming was no help, seeing as she had been gagged with an awful tasting rag. She managed to sit up and looked around her. The place she was in was not her room─ not by a long shot. She was in a small, black, shaking room with only one door.

She was in a van, no doubt.

How had she gotten here? She tried to remember everything she had done that day. She went to school─ staying there until it finished obviously─ she talked to her best friend for a while after school, she left when her best friend's boyfriend arrived, she then heard a man screaming for help in an alley and ran towards him and then…then she woke up here.

What an idiot! She should have known better than helping a man in a dark alley, but oh no, she _had_ to go help. She _had_ to be the stupid, gullible fool who couldn't predict the _obvious_ thing that was coming. God, she felt like hitting herself. Different consequences of her actions started rolling in her mind. Was she going to get _killed_? Was she going to get _raped_? What _were_ they going to do to her?

The van suddenly stopped. She heard some doors open and a few moments later, the backdoor of the van opened and a skinny man came inside. Ashlynn knew, deep inside her, that kicking and screaming wasn't going to help, but she did it anyways. Each time the man came towards her, she'd do her best to try and kick him in the crotch. The man ─ who was looking pretty tired of her less than nice attitude ─ reached inside his pocket and retrieved a shiny gun.

"Don't make me use this." he hissed threateningly.

The 17 year old didn't have to be told twice. She immediately stopped her futile attempts to inflict harm on the man and resorted to sit quietly, glaring at the man through puffy, wet eyes.

The man pointed the gun at her and signaled to the door with his other hand. "Get out."

Ashlynn somehow managed to get up and quickly left the van. She looked around her, and all she could see were trees and a white, creepy looking building.

"Great." She thought. "I'm in the middle of nowhere and I'm probably gonna get raped."

The inside of the building was even creepier than the outside. Everything was old and filled with dust. Ashlynn saw a lot of operation tables and machinery that's commonly seen in hospitals.

"I stand corrected." She thought darkly. "I'm going to get experimented on, not raped."

The man led Ashlynn to a room and told her to wait inside. Ashlynn watched as the man left and heard him lock the door from the other side. She turned around to inspect her new prison cell. The room was completely empty and none of the white colored walls had a window. The door of the room opened again and a different man came inside. He was wearing a lab coat, a white shirt and black jeans. He looked somewhere in his mid forties, had short brown hair and a malicious glint in his eyes that made Ashlynn feel she was in the presence of a serial killer. He had wide, thin lips; perfect denture, and an amazingly graceful yet intimidating way of moving. Ashlynn was positive that every horror movie director had this man in mind when imagining the perfect serial killer.

"Why, hello there." The man said. His sickeningly creepy smile made Ashlynn shiver with fear as he approached her.

Ashlynn started to cautiously walk away from him, never breaking eye contact. The man quickly walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her to the floor.

"Don't worry." the man said, noticing Ashlynn's terrified expression. "I'm not going to rape you, if that's what you're scared about. I just want to sit down and have a small chat with you."

Ashlynn sat down and watched as the man sat down in front of her. The man couldn't help but be amused by how quickly Ashlynn distanced herself from him the second he sat down.

"My name is Jonathan." He introduced. "I am the one who brought you here."

Ashlynn answered something but the gag muffled the _very _rude remark she had made.

"Your name is Ashlynn Villiers, right?"

Ashlynn nodded, her eyes carefully inspecting Jonathan.

"Your brother, and current guardian, is Christopher Villiers, right?"

Another nod.

Jonathan got up and walked towards Ashlynn. "I'm going to take your gag off ─_ If _you promise you won't scream when I do take it off." He walked towards her and started untying it. "Promise?"

"Mhh-hmm!" was Ashlynn's muffled answer as she nodded her head.

Jonathan took off the gag. He was obviously pleased that Ashlynn hadn't started hollering the second he took the thing off, so he patted her on the head. "Good girl."

He sat back down in his spot and smiled at Ashlynn. "Tell me, Ashlynn, do you have any pokemon?"

"Do─ Do I have any─…No, I don't." she answered.

"Why don't you have any?"

"I…I just don't like pokemon."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I just don't."

Jonathan grinned at her and shook his index finger in a waving motion. "Ah, ah, ah! It's obvious you're lying, but I guess I'll move on to something else."

"You know," continued Jonathan in a very casual voice, "I've been working on a project."

Ashlynn just stared at him, not sure if she was supposed to say something. Jonathan reached into his pocket and took out pokeball.

"What's this?" he asked, showing it to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn was so taken aback by that question that she started wondering if it was some kind of a trick question. "It's a pokeball?"

"Correct. And what does it do?"

"It─ It contains pokemon?"

Jonathan examined the pokeball. "Exactly. But pokeballs…they are a nuisance. They can be stolen."

Ashlynn was once again not sure if he was expecting some kind of a comment. "Uhm…That's bad?"

"Pokeballs." he continued, disregarding her comment. "There must be a way to make then un-stealable."

He glanced at Ashlynn. "Any ideas?"

Ashlynn wondered if asking total random, off the wall questions was his way of torturing his future victims.

"Well…uhm…You could…tie the pokeballs to your clothes?"

Jonathan shook his head. "No. There must be another way. What if the human himself became the pokeball?"

"Wait, what?"

Jonathan jumped up and started pacing around the room. "Yes!" he exclaimed, shaking his arms in the air. "A way where the human can summon the pokemon from within himself!"

Ashlynn ─having forgotten about her current situation─ looked at Jonathan with a flabbergasted expression. "But─ But that's impossible! You just can't store a pokemon within a human!"

"But it_ is_ possible!" Jonathan replied, excitement ringing in his voice. "All we have to do is take out the storing device of a pokeball and implant it inside the brain of a human!"

Jonathan sighed when he saw Ashlynn's "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" expression. He sat down in front of Ashlynn.

"A pokeball has a special electronic device that permits it to store a pokemon within it. Following me so far?"

"Yes…"

"If we take that device and implant it in the brain of a human, then the human would have the ability to store a pokemon within himself."

"But how would the human summon the pokemon? Does he have to click a button or something?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I'm going to modify the device so that you can summon pokemon by giving out the order, instead of pressing a button. If the human wants to summon the pokemon, he just has to say it."

"But how will the pokemon come out of the body? It's not like if a human can like, open in half and close back up."

"Well, the human's hand will serve as the portal."

"The hand?"

Jonathan showed his hand to Ashlynn and placed his index finger right in the middle of his palm. "The human will have a cut in his hand, right in the middle of his palm. Underneath that cut, there will be a small device with an opening. The device will be connected to a special wire. The special wire will in turn be connected to the device in the human's brain." He said. He started moving his finger ─ as if tracing an invisible line ─ up his palm and arm. He then continued the line up his shoulder and neck until he reached the top of his head.

"But what will that do?" asked Ashlynn.

"When the human wants to summon a pokemon, the pokemon will be sent from the device on the brain to the device on the hand thanks to the special wire. The device on the hand will then open the cut on the palm of the hand and the pokemon will come out through there."

"O-o-kay…I understand…I think."

"And then there's also the psychic device…"

"There's another one?! How many more devices are you gonna cram in the human?! Jeez…"

"Just one more." Jonathan replied, reaching for a small electronic chip in his pocket. "I studied psychic pokemon for 27 years. After all those years, I was able to successfully make a device that could reproduced some of their psychic abilities, such as telepathy. Unfortunately, I think the chip can only work when the pokemon is inside the human."

Ashlynn looked at Jonathan thoughtfully. "So the pokemon will be able to speak to the human while they're inside the human?"

"Correct."

"But what use is that? It's not like humans can understand pokemon."

"I have a theory about that." Jonathan said, rubbing his temples. "Pokemon can understand human speech but they can't actually speak it."

"But I heard in the news that some pokemon can lear-"

"Yes but that takes too damn long! A pokemon's vocal chords aren't designed to make the sounds our vocal chords can do. A pokemon can learn to speak human but it would take _a lot _of training. However, it is possible to make the pokemon go through a special surgery that will enable him to make the sounds humans can do, therefore the pokemon will be able to talk human easily."

Ashlynn imagined what it would be like to have the ability to do everything they had just talked about. She had to admit, it _would_ be cool to be able to summon your pokemon without having to carry around pokeballs. And having talking pokemon would be quite interesting. But it's all a stupid idea. Doing all that to a pokemon and a human would be really inhumane and dangerous. Not to mention that there must be lots of bad side effects.

"This…This is all theory, right? You're not going to actually try to do that, right?"

Jonathan smiled nervously. "Well, actually, we have a…volunteer."

"You do?" Ashlynn exclaimed. "Someone actually _wants_ to participate in this experiment? I find that really hard to believe. I don't think anyone would want to take a part in this unless they're crazy or unless they're being…forced to do it…"

Suddenly, everything made sense in her head. She suddenly realized why she was here.

She looked at Jonathan with a terrified expression. "Please ─Please tell me this isn't why you kidnapped me?!"

Jonathan smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, Ashlynn."

Ashlynn jumped up and started backing away from him. "No! NO, NO, NO!"

Jonathan got up and started slowly walking towards her. "Don't worry, Ashlynn… I swear it won't hurt."

"No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, holding her arms protectively in front of herself.

Jonathan sighed. He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "This is Jonathan. Blue alert, code 30."

Minutes later, a man came inside the room and Ashlynn just stared terrified, as he slowly approached her.

* * *

Ashlynn groggily opened her eyes. She was in another room. This time, the room had three windows, one desk and three operation beds, including the one she was lying on. Her head and right hand hurt like hell and she couldn't remember what she was doing there.

"This is weird," she thought, "I had the craziest dream ever…Some weird guy was gonna operate on me to fuse pokemon inside me or something…" She smiled. "As if that could really happen…Pokemon can't come out from a scar in your hand."

She lifted her right hand and saw a scar right in the middle of her palm. She then noticed a small but still visible scar in the form of a line. She traced the line with her fingers, starting from the palm of her hand and ending on the top of her head.

Ashlynn dropped her hand to her sides, and remained quiet for a few seconds before screaming her lungs out.

"OH MY FUC─"

"Shh! Calm down!"

Ashlynn's quickly turned around to find a raichu sitting next to her with a worried expression. The raichu looked perfectly healthy except for the scar on his throat.

"You better keep it down or else you'll make the guard come."

Ashlynn just stared stupidly at the raichu, her mouth half open. The raichu gave her a weird look.

"Uhm…No offense but you're creeping me out…"

"You…You just talked…" Ashlynn managed to articulate.

"Oh! That's why you're looking at me like that!" exclaimed the raichu, relieved. "Yep! I can talk now! What did they do to you?"

It took a while for Ashlynn to realize that he had asked her a question. "What? Uh, I mean…Shouldn't you know?"

"Shouldn't I know? Am I supposed to know?"

"Well…don't you know why you can talk human?"

"Because I'm an awesome raichu?" he asked, grinning.

"No…"

He looked disappointed by her answer. "Well then, Miss-no-sense-of-humor, please do enlighten me."

Ashlynn, resisting the urge to scowl at him, told the raichu everything Jonathan told her. When she finished, the raichu sat down in front of her and tapped his hand against his head.

"This isn't cool. This isn't cool at all…" He took a deep breath and got up. "Okay, first thing, we have to find my friends."

"Your friends?"

The raichu nodded. "They were kidnapped alongside me."

"That's weird…why didn't they put them in this room with us?" Ashlynn thought aloud.

"Beats me. Anyway, first let's get out of here."

The raichu jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. He looked at the doorknob and then at Ashlynn. "Do you think you can open it?"

Ashlynn got up and walked towards the door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it around but it was locked in place. "No good. We're locked inside."

The raichu looked around. "Isn't there something you can use to pick the lock?"

Ashlynn walked over to the desk and opened the drawers. The first drawer had a pen and a pack of gum. The second drawer had a piece of paper and a dead fly. Finally, the third drawer had a key and a small notebook. She grabbed the notebook first and read the title.

**MPD project**

**Research and data book.**

Ashlynn felt like if it was something important so she put it in the pocket of her jeans. She then grabbed the key and walked over to the raichu.

"Any luck?" he hopefully asked.

"I didn't find something to pick on the lock," she started, "but I did find this." She finished as she showed the key to the raichu.

"Awesome!" the raichu exclaimed. "Talk about luck!"

Ashlynn grinned as she walked over to the door. She tried to fit they key into they keyhole but it was too big for the keyhole.

"Damnit!" she cursed. "It's the wrong key!"

"Don't feel bad. We'll just have to find another way out." The raichu said. He looked around and pointed at the window. "Maybe we can open it."

They both ran over to it. The window was the kind that opens horizontally. Ashlynn tried to pull the window up but only managed to pull it halfway up, leaving a somewhat small place open.

"Well, so much for that plan."

The raichu jumped on top of the window sill. "I think… I think I can squeeze through there." He tucked his tummy in and tried to squeeze through the hole.

It took a while but he did manage to squeeze to the other side.

"Hey!" Ashlynn exclaimed, looking at him. "Don't leave me here!"

"I won't!" the raichu reassured her. "I'm going to go inside and see if I can find the key to the room ─and my friends while I'm at it."

Ashlynn wasn't so sure if she should trust him. After all, he was a pokemon. Who's to say he wasn't lying to her.

"I swear I won't leave you!" the raichu said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "You can trust me!"

Ashlynn stared thoughtfully at him. "Well…okay… I trust you."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Be right back!" He started running away but suddenly turned around to look at Ashlynn. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ashlynn."

The raichu grinned. "Nice to meet you, Ashlynn! I'm Thunder!"

And with that said, Ashlynn's only hope of getting out of there ran away.

"Nice to meet you too." She muttered, walking away from the window.

* * *

Time seemed to pass extra slow. Ashlynn was lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow. It felt as if hours had passed since Thunder had left.

"I knew it!" Ashlynn thought viciously. "He left me! That stupid rat left me to die here!"

She sighed and sat up.

"Then again…He did seem really nice. And he swore he was going to come back."

She grabbed the notebook from her pocket and opened it to the first page. She started reading it but a sound near the window grabbed her attention.

Putting the notebook back in her pocket, she got up and ran to the window. Her heart was filled with joy when she saw Thunder standing in front of the window, a bunch of keys hanging from his mouth.

"Achlynn! I bwought che cheys!"

Ashlynn giggled and moved out of the way so he could come through. When he was inside the room, he spat the keys on the floor.

"Pwah! Those things tasted horrible!" he exclaimed, making a disgusted face. He then looked at Ashlynn and grinned. "Told you I'd be back!"

Ashlynn grabbed the keys and pressed them against her chest. "You're my hero!" she exclaimed.

She quickly ran over to the door and tried the first key. It didn't work so she tried the second key. The second key didn't work either so she tried the third key. She felt like screaming in joy when the key fit perfectly inside the keyhole. She turned it around and heard the door unlock.

Sweet joy! She was free! Free! She turned around and looked at Thunder.

"You're so awesome!"

Thunder smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing, really. I found the keys in one of the rooms so I snatched them before someone saw me."

"Did you find your friends?"

Thunder shook his head. "No. Maybe they already escaped but they sure weren't here. But for now, let's focus on leaving this place."

Ashlynn nodded and quietly opened the door. She peeked outside and saw that the hallway was empty. "Great! There's no one here!"

"Not here, but I did see some men downstairs." Thunder informed her. "We're going to have to be really careful."

Ashlynn and Thunder quietly left the room, both making sure no one was coming. They started walking towards the left side of the hallway but eventually reached a dead end. They turned around and went the other way and finally, after a while, they found the stairs that leaded to the floor below. They started going down but halfway there, a voice coming from upstairs made them stop in their spot.

"What are you doing there?! How did you get out?!"

Ashlynn and Thunder looked up to find Jonathan looking at them furiously.

Jonathan grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Code 31! The girl and Probe 1 escaped! They're headed downstairs!"

"Run!" Thunder screamed as he quickly followed his own orders, Ashlynn right behind him.

"Where's the front door?!" Ashlynn asked.

"It's over here! Follow me!" Thunder cried back.

Ashlynn and Thunder ran until they reached the front door…which was conveniently being blocked by two men. They turned around, only to find Jonathan and two other men.

Jonathan smirked. "Nice try but no one is escaping today."

Thunder growled viciously at Jonathan while Ashlynn tried to find a way to escape. Her eyes stopped on an open window, a few feet away from her.

There was their way out!

"Thunder! The window!"

The orange rodent looked around and saw their way out.

"Run for it!"

Both of them ran towards the window as fast as they could. Thunder had no trouble jumping to the other side but Ashlynn was much slower. She managed to jump to the other side but instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her knees.

"OW!"

The teenager sat down and started rubbing her hands furiously against her knees.

"Ashlynn! What the heck are you doing?! Get up!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" she snapped, painfully getting up.

They both ran away towards the forest. Thunder had to slow down a bit because Ashlynn was half limping, half running.

Jonathan wasted no time leaving the building. "Get back here!" he roared, chasing after them. Unfortunately ─or fortunately for Ashlynn and Thunder ─ by the time he got to the forest, his prisoners were no where to be seen.

"Damnit all!" he cursed.

One of the men quickly joined him. "Professor! What should we do?"

"Find them! They couldn't have gotten too far. Go to Azalea and tell some of the men to keep a close eye on everyone leaving the city."

"Yes! Right away! Anything else?"

Jonathan turned around and started walking back towards the building.

"Yes. Call Nicolas and tell him to come as soon as possible."

* * *

After a while of running, Ashlynn and Thunder finally reached a city. The second Ashlynn spotted a bench; she ran towards it and lied down.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "No more running! I'm so happy I could cry."

Thunder kept looking towards the forest. "I don't think it's safe that we stay here." He said. "Let's go to the pokemon center."

"No!" Ashlynn replied. "I can't move anymore! I'm too tired! Besides, they wouldn't be stupid enough to try and kidnap us in the city!"

"And pray tell, where did they kidnap you in the first place?"

"Uhm…In the city…but it's not the same! It won't happen here." She said, waving her hand in a dismissing motion.

"But let's at least go to the pokemon center. Wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?"

Ashlynn got up. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

They eventually reached the pokemon center and discovered that they were in Azalea town. Nurse Joy gave them a little, one bed room and left them alone, even thought part of her was very worried about the scar on Ashlynn's hand.

Inside the room, Ashlynn was washing her face while Thunder tried to find a comfortable spot in the bed.

"What day is it today?" Ashlynn asked while she dried her face with a towel.

Thunder glanced at the clock. "It's May 19th"

"May 19th…" Ashlynn repeated. "That means I was at that place for 5 days."

Thunder didn't pay attention. "I hope they're okay."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah."

Ashlynn walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "It's kinda late now but if you want, we'll go have some dinner and then we'll go look for them."

"But what if they're still at that place? We can't go back there."

Ashlynn rubbed her temples. "I don't think they're at that place."

"How so?"

"It's…just a feeling I have."

Ashlynn looked at the scar on her hand. "Unless…"

"Unless?"

Ashlynn hesitated a little. "Well, remember what I told you that Jonathan told me? That the pokemon would be inside me?"

"Yeah? Wait…You don't think my friends─"

"Are inside me? I'm not sure but that would explain why they weren't in the building."

Ashlynn closed her eyes and tried to think of other possible explanations of why Thunder's friends weren't at the building. Maybe they had escaped or maybe they were sti─

"_**Where the hell are we?!"**_

Ashlynn's eyes snapped open. "What was that?" she thought. She looked at Thunder but he looked perfectly normal.

"_In an exit-less room, apparently."_

There it was again! Someone was talking!

"**Am I the only one who's worried by the fact that Thunder isn't here?"**

Ashlynn realized that Thunder wasn't the one talking. She looked around but there was no one there.

"_**Great! We're trapped in a dinky, white room and we're all probably going to die."**_

Ashlynn nearly gasped when she realized where the voices were coming from.

"They're inside me!" she exclaimed.

"_**Who said that?!"**_

Ashlynn smacked her hands against her mouth. They could hear her too?!

Thunder looked alarmed. "Are they in you?! Are you sure?"

Ashlynn nodded her head vigorously.

"**I just heard Thunder!"**

"They can hear you!" Ashlynn whispered to Thunder.

"Try summoning them out!"

"How do I do that?!"

"What do you mean 'how do I do that'? Don't you _know_?"

"No!"

"Well think of something!"

Ashlynn closed her eyes and extended her right hand. "I summon you!"

She waited but nothing happened.

"_I think we're inside some kind of a special pokeball or something."_

"_**A pokeball where you can listen what's happening on the outside? **__**Suuuure, Void. And next thing you know, we'll be able to talk human."**_

"**Howldog!**** Honestly, can't you be nice for once in your life?"**

"_Ooooh, buuuurn."_

"_**Oh screw you, Void!"**_

"What's happening?" asked Thunder, alarmed at Ashlynn's pain filled expression.

"You friend Howldog is fighting with your friend Void and it's giving me a serious headache."

Thunder slapped his hand against his face. "For the love of─ Try summoning them out again but use their names this time."

Ashlynn extended her hand once again. "I summon you, Void!"

Once again, nothing happened. Ashlynn sighed in frustration as she tried to think of anything Jonathan might have told her that could help figure out how to summon the pokemon. Suddenly, she remembered something Jonathan had screamed when they were running away.

"Thunder, what did Jonathan call you when we were running down the stairs?"

"Wh-what did he call me?"

"Yeah! He called you by a weird name!"

Thunder scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember what Jonathan had said. "He called me… Probe 1, I think."

Ashlynn quickly extended her hand and cried out.

"I summon you, Probe 2!"

The second she finished her sentence, Ashlynn felt a searing pain in her hand. She looked at her hand and saw that the scar on her palm was opening itself. Seconds later, a red light emerged from the scar and a houndoom appeared.

"WHAT THE FU─"

"Howldog!" exclaimed Thunder, overjoyed to see his friend.

"Thunder?! How did you─ when did you─ what the hell is going here?!"

"Want the short or the long version?" asked Thunder, grinning.

As Thunder explained everything that had happened that day, Ashlynn decided to sit down on the bed for a few minutes before she put her poor hand through the pain of summoning the other two pokemon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One thought kept repeating itself in her mind, over and over again.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hey there, people! First of all, thanks for reading!**

**Okay now, i know that i said i was gonna update every other saturday but my month was busier than i hoped so it took me a little longer hehehe And to be honest, i finished this chapter like two weeks ago during school and when i re-wrote it on my laptop, i re-edited it and had to correct some stuff and bla bla bla...**

**Anyways, back to the chapter! I'm actually quite proud of how this turned out. I tweaked my first idea of how the fuisng process would be and tried to make it a little bit more realistic ;P I hope it didn't confuse you tooooo much XD And...that's all i had to say on this chapter, i think. No wait! I almost forgot! I've been trying to learn how to use the em dash and i think i used them correctly but if you see any mistake, i'd really appreciate it if you told me what it is and if you could explain why i used it wrong (Hey, if i want to be an author, i need to improve, right?)**

**So that's all! Hope you liked the chapter and reviews are always greatly appreciated (especially if they bring some kind of constructive criticism in them, especially grammar and spelling wise :P)**

**Thanks for reading and i'll probably be back soon with an update sometime this month!**

**I hope...**


	3. Dreaded Author's Note

OH GOD, I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER!

Hello, whoever reads this! No, this isn't an update. It's just a little heads up so you can know that I AM ABANDONING THIS STORY!ONE1

Lol, no I'm not XD Maaaaan, it's been almost a year since I last updated, holy guacamole XD It's jsut that I kinda fandom hopped from Poke to Futurama then to Inuyasha BUT NOW I IZ BACK AND I SWEAR FOR THE LIFE OF MY...UH...SOMETHING THAT I'LL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER POSTED THIS WEEK! I SWEAR IT! Seriously, I will XD

SO BE EXPECTING IT!

And thanks for reading and REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED 8'D

Sincerely yours,

CrystalMask.

...oh god and i still have to finish my other fic too OTL XD


End file.
